


slow dance

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: an old ficlet for the prompt 'slow dancing'





	slow dance

She first saw him from across the room as she was talking to a young senator, an acquaintance of hers. She politely excused herself from the woman and made her way to the refreshment table for another drink, hoping that he’d approach her. She was curious, she told herself.

That, and…she missed him.

He did approach, wearing a thoughtful frown and fairly standard formal wear. He joined her at the table, taking a drink for himself and giving her a polite smile. “Good evening, Minister. How are you?”

She smiled. “I’m well. And it’s Maketh,” she insisted, inclining her head. “Please, no need to be formal here. How are you?”

He nodded. “Maketh. I’m doing…well,” he answered, the slightest pause giving away the lie. He sipped his drink, shoulders tensed as if he was trying and failing to appear relaxed.

She frowned. She finished her drink and set the glass down, offering him her hand. “Would you like to dance, Alexsandr?”

His brow furrowed in momentary confusion, but he too set aside his drink. He took her hand gently and walked with her toward the dance floor. “I uh, don’t usually attend these parties.”

They came to the floor, and he rested his hand lightly on her back as she put her free arm around his shoulder. “Why have you this time?”

“Well, I was allowed this time.” They began moving almost reluctantly, Alexsandr hesitant for fear of his own potential awkwardness. The song was a slow, sweet, faint ballad, and their hold on each other was feather-light. “I thought maybe it would be a nice break from work. I wanted…”

Maketh relaxed as he did, their dance becoming more graceful as he gained confidence. “Wanted?”

He smiled a bit, teeth momentarily biting his lip. “I, uh…I wanted to see you, Maketh. I missed you.”

Maketh felt warmth spread in her chest. She drew closer to him as they stepped back together with the music, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder. Smiling, she lifted her chin so they were face to face. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
